


Unanswered Questions

by paperjamBipper



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperjamBipper/pseuds/paperjamBipper
Summary: Jesse promised he'd stop asking Lake questions about what it was like to live life as someone else's reflection. But now that they're off the train, and there's no urgency or anybody to fight, Jesse realizes there's something he's still pretty curious about. (A first kiss one-shot).
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/ Lake
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: somehow posted the wrong version. This should be the right one.
> 
> What's this? A ficlet under 1k words that I'm actually super happy with? It's a _miracle_. Originally this was just something I wrote on my phone's Notes app entirely for self indulgence, but a few people on Tumblr got curious and encouraged me to post it. While this is the....shortest piece I have ever written in my entire career, I can already promise I have more planned for these two in the future.

Lake is sitting on her bed with a small stack of comic books beside her, mindlessly flipping through them when Jesse pops his head into the room. He’s being so quiet that she almost doesn’t even notice he’s there, and probably wouldn’t have save for the fact that he’s been in and out of her room all afternoon carrying new stacks of comic books for her to read. When he told her he had wanted her to experience “great art” first hand, she had been expecting…..an art museum, or something, but he insisted that comic books were the way to go. There had even been some flustered comment about how a lot of the superheroes reminded him of her.

Nerd.

She snorts. “If you’re here to bring me more, you’re out of luck. I haven’t even finished the last stack you insisted I read” she says, pretending to turn the page of her current book to make it look like she’s super invested in it. But to her surprise, Jesse doesn’t come plop another book next to her, or ask her how she likes the one in her hands like he had been for all the others.

In fact, he’s...not even saying anything at all. Lake looks up from her book to double check if it’s actually him, and not Nate, and it is Jesse, but he’s just...standing halfway through the doorway, looking like he’s debating if he wants to come all the way in or not.

“Jesse?”

“Huh?” he jumps, like he had been lost in thought, and makes the decision to come into the room and sit beside her on the bed. “S-sorry. I was just, um, thinking”.

She cocks an eyebrow at him. “Yeah? Well now you’ve got me all interested. Try me”.

The response makes him blush, and he turns his gaze away from her and towards his fidgeting hands. “Well, I…” he pauses, like he’s trying really hard not to screw up and say the wrong words. “I….know you said no more reflection questions, but I….couldn’t stop thinking about it”

She crosses her arms. “I’m not answering the question about the bathroom, Jesse”.

“Oh, no no no, not that one” Jesse puts his hands into the air in self-defense, but still refuses to look her in the eyes. “I meant, the other one, about, um...” he trails off, murmuring the end of the question too quietly for Lake to hear.

“What?” She scoots a bit closer to him.

Jesse grips his pant leg, and finally builds up the courage to look at her. He’s beet red, blushing harder than Lake thought was even possible. “The uh, the kissing one”.

_Oh._

Her lack of immediate response only seems to worsen his blush, and he visibly backtracks to look for better phrasing. “If someone, say, uh, my friend, for this totally random example, wanted to practice kissing in a mirror because, uh, there’s this girl he really likes, named, uh…” he pauses. “...River, because he’s never kissed anyone before, and he really wants to…” he coughs, “…do it right, would his reflection be aware it’s happening? Would-would, uh, that technically count as his first kiss, if it’s with his reflection?”

Lake blinks in response, a light blush beginning to tint her own cheeks, until she starts laughing hysterically, one hand to her forehead and her other gripping her stomach.

“I-I’m serious!” Jesse squeaks.” My friend totally…..wouldn’t have wasted his first kiss like that if he knew!”

“I’m sorry,” Lake replies, between laughs. “I know you’re serious, I just can’t help it” she wipes at her eyes, and places her hand on his leg to get him to look her in the eyes again. “But you know, there _are_ better ways of asking if you can kiss me.”

“Wh-what?” Jesse splutters, “How did you know I-” he begins, but before he can embarrass himself any more, Lake leans forward and presses her lips to his. She cups his cheeks in her hand, taking a moment or two to wind her fingers through his hair.

Jesse squeaks, but he’s quick to melt into the kiss, winding his arms around her back and rubbing it gently as he kisses her back. He’s soft, and sweet, and everything Lake never could’ve dreamed of back on the train. They’ve only been officially dating for less than a week, but the way Jesse’s kissing her and the way he’s holding her almost makes it seem like he’s wanted to kiss her for much, much longer than that.

If Lake had to guess, she’d say it’s been since the sunset they exited the train together. And she’d laugh at him for being such a dork about it, but if she’s going to be completely honest with herself, she’s wanted it for that long too. She sighs in contentment, deepening the kiss just a little before she pulls away, pressing her forehead to his. Jesse opens his eyes at the gesture, notices her close proximity, and closes them again, failing miserably to repress a fit of giggles as he presses his forehead to hers in return.

“See? What’d I tell you? Didn’t even need to ask me after all”.

Jesse snorts, and plants a quick, soft kiss to her forehead.

“I dunno,” he shrugs. “I think my method worked pretty well”.


End file.
